Under the Rain
by fudgeness.o71421
Summary: oneshot. it's sooo short!oneshot in like 10 minuites! zashley of course!


Hey! This is just a one- shot thing. I made this 'coz I'm soooo bored! I have nothing to do. Hahaha! So, I'm sorry if this story is soooo terrible.

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING

* * *

** Under the Rain**

Zac's POV

As we all know Ashley and I are really close friends. Uhmm… I think we're best friends. Anyway, the point is that we're really close friends. We eat dinner together in our favorite restaurant, we share trailers when we have tapings, we share one bag when we have outings or something, we watch movies and concerts together but its more of a friends thing, not a date or something that other people usually think. And every weekends we have this sleepover at her/our place (it's kind of traditional p).

During break time [they're shooting for HSM2

Zac- Hey Ash! Sleepover? 7 pm?

Ashley- Sure!! I wouldn't miss that for anything[In a bubbly way

Zac- [laughing ok, you're gonna ride in the car with me right?

Ashley- Of course!!! Silly![Smiling

Zac- good… [Smiling back

Then, the taping was already finish and it's already 6:45 pm and it was raining heavily outside

Zac- Ash! Come on… [Waiting outside under his umbrella

Ashley- Wait a second… I'm just fixing my… OH SNAP!

Zac- [entering their trailer what?!? What happened?!? Are you alright?!?

Ashley- Yeah I'm alright, it's just that… [looking at her broken sandals

Zac- [looking at Ashley who was about to cry Whoa! Ok…

Zac was about to laugh when Ashley burst out crying. Zac immediately hug her and wiped her tears…

Zac- Ash, stop crying over a stupid sandals.

Ashley- [still crying It's just not a stupid sandals! You gave them!

Zac- Don't worry I'll buy you another one… [trying to comfort her

Ashley- Why is everything I touch today turns to crap!!!

Zac- Don't say that…

Ashley- But it's true… I broke Kenny's glasses, I broke Vanessa's new earrings, I broke Lucas' iPod, and now this!!! What's happening to me!!!

Zac- [hugging her more tightly Maybe… Maybe you're just not lucky today… don't worry everything's going to fine… I'm here for you… [Looking at Ashley straight into her eyes thinking how gorgeous she was even she's crying

Ashley- [now smiling Thanks Zac!!! You're the best!!!

Zac- I know[Teasing her

Then they both laughed.

Zac- [looking at his watch Uhmm… Ash? It's already 7:15 and my mom's expecting us there at 7… I think we're really late… [Smiling but still hugging Ashley

Ashley- Well, we better go… [Looking at Zac's eyes

Zac- Yeah!!!

Ashley- But first…

Zac- What[Kind of confused

Ashley- I think you should let me go… [Giggling

Zac- Sorry… Smiling while letting her go

When Ashley got up she paused for a while then looked at Zac [sitting at the couch

Zac- What?

Ashley- Uhmm… I have a problem…

Zac- what now?

Ashley- I didn't brought extra pair of shoes or sandals or any kind of footwear with me...

Zac didn't know what to do. He didn't want ash to walk down to the parking lot with her bare feet in the mud.

Ashley- I have an idea!!!

Ashley explained her plan…

Zac- Well… it might work…

Ashley- Good!!! Now… Carry me[Talking like a baby and giggling

Zac- Well, How will I carry you?

Ashley- Piggyback ride[Giving Zac her 'super cute look'

Zac- Ok, ok[Laughing

Ashley hopped and Zac lifted her from his back. Then Ashley got their bags and opened the umbrella so that they'll not get wet. They were running toward Zac's car laughing and laughing so hard that Zac almost dropped Ashley because of laughing. At last, they got inside the car.

Zac- Whew! That was tiring… [Still laughing

Ashley- That was a blast!!! Let's do it again[Laughing

They both laughed so hard…

Ashley- Thanks Zac... [Who was now serious

Zac- For what[Trying to stop laughing

Ashley- For everything… [Looking straight into his eyes

Then, Zac also looked straight into her eyes and leaned forward, closer to her. Ashley closed her eyes and to their surprise they were now kissing passionately in Zac's car under the heavy rain...

* * *

I know what you're thinking... the story's sooo boring, corny, unoriginal && stupid. I know, I know. I'm sooo sorry. I promise to do better-I hope. Hahaha! Just leave some reviews okay? Lots-o'-love for you guys!:)) 


End file.
